Roadblocks
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Just as Quinn and Rachel are about to graduate, a roadblock gets in the way for achieving their dreams. It makes life harder but so much better. Rated M for sex, g!p and language. If girlpenis stories aren't your thing, do not read.
1. Oh boy

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee**

**A/N:- This concept is a new one for me to write. I hope I have done it justice and you like it.**

**This is dedicated to my girlfriend Hannah who, when reading this chapter, begged me to make it a g!p as she couldn't bear the fact Finn could of made her pregnant. To be honest I can't either, I don't like him.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Quinn Fabray rolled into the choir room and noticed she was the last to enter; minus Mr. Shue who was as usual, late. She rolled over to Rachel, who when the girl noticed the blonde, moved the chair next to her, so she could make space for Quinn. Quinn had made strides with her therapy and could walk, but it was draining so during school she used her chair.

"Hey Rach," Quinn said to the girl as they sat alone, away from the rest of the Gleeks.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel replied quietly, with a slight smile on her face. Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked with concern in her eyes.

"It's... It's just since I broke up with Finn, no one wants to talk to me. It's like I've gone back to the start of glee where everyone hates me but this time they just ignore me and give me dirty looks," she whispered tears in her eyes. Quinn wiped some tears from her eyes as she began to whisper again. "We graduate in two weeks and I move in a month and I hoped I'd be able to go to NYC with our friends supporting me and being able to call them and now I only have you. Don't get me wrong, having you is great Quinn, you are. You are my best friend and I'm sorry you got hurt because of my wedding but with this cold I seem to have and nearly everyone hating me, I just don't know what to do," tears began to fall softly and Quinn wiped them away.

"Rach, they will come around. You left Finn, so what. If they are truly your friends they wouldn't act this way and when they realise they are wrong for treating you this way, you will be in New York and doing things they can only dream off. So don't let them get you-"

"So guys," Mr. Shue said as he walked in, cutting off Quinn mid speech. "I thought as we just won Nationals and in just two weeks some of you are graduating and Rory will be going back to Ireland, we could have a little party just to relax today," he continued as Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beastie and a pregnant Sue Sylvester walked in wheeling in trays of food and beverages. The room cheered and everyone, minus Quinn and Rachel, quickly walked over to get food and to celebrate. Rachel eventually turned to Quinn and spoke.

"If you are hungry, go get something to eat Quinn. I'm sure nothing on there is vegan so I can't eat anything but go get some food," she said smiling. Quinn looked into her eyes and decided to go get a small plate as they could talk later. A few minutes later Quinn returned with a couple of finger sandwiches, some pigs in a blanket and some Pringles. As soon as she sat down, she saw Rachel cover her mouth and run out of the room. She noticed the room go silent and stare at the door than Quinn and than just slowly resume what they were doing, as if nothing had ever happened, minus Miss Pillsbury and Sue. Quinn placed her plate down on Rachel's chair and rolled after her.

"I'll go see if Rachel is okay shall I?" Quinn shouted over the noise as she left. She heard them go silent but it was too late, she was speeding down the hall in her chair, trying to get to the closest bathroom fast, figuring Rachel was in there.

"Rach, honey, are you okay?" Quinn said as she rolled up to the stall Rachel was in. Rachel unlocked the door in response so Quinn opened the door and used her chair to keep it open. "What's wrong Rach?" she said softly.

"I think it was the meat. You know on your plate? I smelt it and I needed to be sick. I know I'm vegan but I haven't thrown up at the smell of meat before, I mean, I dated Finn. He ate it all the time and wouldn't attempt to eat vegan at my house," she said as she wiped her mouth with tissue. Quinn sighed.

"Rachel, one thing I haven't told many people was that while I was pregnant with Beth, the smell of raw meat and milk made me sick," she said, as if it was normal to add a random fact in any other conversation but this one wasn't.

"Really? Wow," Rachel said as she stood up. Quinn backed out of the stall door frame to allow Rachel get to the sinks. "Wait, why are you telling me this now?" she asked. Quinn just looked at her with a sad smile on her face. "Wait, no. I'm not. I can't be!" she nearly screamed.

"Rach, you are tired all the time, you get moody more than normal, you complained the other day your boobs hurt and didn't know why, you felt like eating carrots the other morning at two am when you couldn't sleep and ever since you keep snacking on them and now you are vomiting to the smell of meat," Quinn replied. She took a deep breath. "Rachel, when was your last period?" she asked bluntly. She saw Rachel mentally calculate and then sink to the floor in tears.

"Six weeks ago," she cried. Quinn rolled over to her and stroked her hair softly. They stayed like that for five minutes.

"Quinn, will you please come with me to buy a test?" she eventually said.

"Of course honey," Quinn replied, tugging at her to pull her onto her lap to cuddle her.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee**

Two weeks later Quinn was at Rachel's after the graduation ceremony, having dinner with Rachel's fathers, Leroy and Hiram, Shelby, Beth and her own mom, Judy. Rachel and Quinn had decided as their friends were still ignoring them, they should celebrate together as a family. They were sat around the large table. Leroy and Hiram were at the heads of the table, Shelby and Judy were opposite Quinn and Rachel and Beth was on Quinn's left; much to the girls delight.

"Congratulations," the adults said to the girls and Beth clapped in joy. The adults all gave speeches and well wishes to the girls before they began to eat. As there was four Jewish people adults at the table (three being vegan), two meat eaters and a toddler; there was a mix of vegan and vegetarian foods to cater for all. Quinn had politely told Rachel's dads that her mom and she could do without meat for the night to respect their dietary beliefs. Thankfully the men choose not to add meat to the table, saving Rachel from being sick once more.

They all mingled together as they ate, talking about the girls futures and what they were looking forward too. When the meal was finished, the adults excused themselves to 'wash the dishes' and cleared the table, leaving the girls alone with Beth. Quinn pulled her out of the highchair and sat her on her lap.

"You know it's weird that my daughter is my girlfriend's sister," Quinn said smiling.

"You know what is weirder?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head. "That my girlfriend's daughter is my future child's aunt and sibling," Rachel replied. They laughed between themselves. Quinn thought back to two weeks ago when they found out Rachel was in fact pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Quinn was in her chair in the doorway of Rachel's downstairs bathroom as Rachel sat on the toilet lid, pregnancy test in hand, the result screen facing the floor._

"_Rachel, it's been ready for two minutes. You need to look," Quinn said softly for her girlfriend._

"_Quinn I can't. I'm scared. Look for me," she said suddenly standing up and thrusting the stick towards Quinn. Quinn grabbed it and looked at the results._

"_Rachel," Quinn said, holding out the stick. "Look," she said sternly. Rachel shook her head. Quinn muttered under her breath. "Rachel, we are having a baby," she said, smiling wide. Rachel's eyes went wide and she ran over to Quinn, jumping lightly onto her lap and hugging her tight._

"_Quinn!" she squealed. "I'm having your baby!" she screamed kissing the girl hard. "I know that I was scared about being pregnant but I realised while waiting for the result that I was scared to look in case it said no. I really do want your baby and I'm excited about having a baby with you," she said smiling._

In the two weeks since the result, they had kept the pregnancy to themselves. They had informed their parents of their relationship, to which all were very supportive. So today, before they could wait any longer, they had decided that they had to tell their parents today.

The girls sat entertaining Beth for a while before the adults came in. Leroy and Hiram came in carrying a large (vegan friendly) cake while Shelby and Judy came in behind them, carrying cameras.

"We thought, anyone who gets into Yale and NYADA deserves cake. So we got you girls a cake. We are all very proud of you both for what you have achieved and overcome and cannot wait to see how you both succeed in the future," Judy said as she snapped a picture of the girls. Beth giggled at the sound and everyone smiled. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, silently having a conversation in their heads. They nodded and Rachel began to talk.

"Dads, Shelby and Judy, we have an announcement to make. As you know I broke up with Finn six weeks ago and left him for Quinn, something he doesn't know yet but anyway. Well the thing is, I am... I'm..." Rachel stuttered. Quinn sensing her nervousness took over.

"What Rachel is trying to say is that she is pregnant. We found out two weeks ago and wanted to wait until we had graduated before we told anyone. She is about two months pregnant now and no, the big lump of brainless goo is not the father. Thank god for the mailman moments," she said smiling and giggling, causing Rachel to giggle too.

"Mailman moments?" Shelby asked.

"He likes to arrive early," she said, smirking.

"Wait. My little girl is pregnant, at eighteen and is moving to New York in two weeks for college and you are both telling me she is pregnant and Finn isn't the father," Hiram rambled, furious. "Then who the hell is the father as I am going to kill him!" he screaming. Rachel began to cry, she never expected this reaction.

"I am," Quinn said simply. "I get a penis a few times a year and we; meaning me, Mom and doctors; haven't been able to work out why but I still have female genitals and have periods and ovulate. Hence Beth was born through sex as well," she said, blushing.

The adults let this sink in for a bit before Judy spoke.

"Quinn, I thought the doctors said that you couldn't produce babies that way," she whispered.

"I thought so too mom but Rachel said Finn and her haven't had sex in a while before we slept together, given his issues and his lack of care for her. So as long as Rachel is telling the truth, and I know she is every time I look into her eyes, I got Rachel pregnant," she whispered to her mom, before turning to Rachel's fathers. "I know it's not ideal for Rachel to be pregnant now. I know what it's like to have an unplanned pregnancy but I thankfully had people around to help me while I was homeless and a wonderful woman who adopted my daughter and cares for her in the way she deserves.

"I will take care of your daughter. I have a trust fund set up by my grandparents and I know that it will more than cover medical expenses, housing for Rachel and the baby and everything they will both need. Rachel and I decided that we would both still go to Yale and NYADA and on weekends I would travel to New York to be with her and the baby. We both need a college education to provide for each other and make a life for our child, one where he or she has whatever they need and more.

"I didn't have access to this trust fund when I fell pregnant with Beth. I wasn't allowed to access it till I was eighteen. Now I will use it to support my family and do what is best for Rachel. Even if Rachel decides she doesn't want me anymore, I will always be there for this child just like I would with Beth was she ever to need me. I love my children more than anything and I can promise you, I will do all I can to support and care for them," she said, holding Rachel's hand. "We have a doctor's appointment on Monday and we would like it all if you were all there," she said softly, holding Rachel's hand.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. First scan

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee. Nor am I a doctor so I made most of what is in here up by the knowledge I do have. I'm not a mother yet either so I'm sorry if their are mistakes.**

In the days since their families had found out about the pregnancy, Rachel and Quinn had gotten closer. While their parents came to terms with the news, they spent most of their days at the local park, reading books or talking about their futures. Rachel had bought 'What to expect when you're expecting' and began reading it with Quinn. Even though Quinn had been pregnant before, this was all new to Rachel and Rachel wanted the books.

"So I spoke to Santana this morning," Quinn said, breaking Rachel's concentration on her book. Rachel closed her book and turned towards Quinn.

"Did you ring her? What did she say?" she asked.

"I rang her," Quinn replied. "And she told me why they aren't talking to you and through extension, me."

"Oh... What did she say?" Rachel asked softly.

"She said Finn had told them you had said they were all Lima losers, they would never make it and they were all holding you back from NYADA and that you wanted nothing to do with any of them and you only talk to me because the car crash was your fault as you pushed the wedding up and was pushy about me being there," Quinn said in one go. She took a moment to breathe before continuing.

"But before you get mad (as she could see Rachel's face getting redder) I set her straight. I told her you broke up with Finn for me and he didn't take it well and that he got really angry and nearly hurt you and would do what it takes to get back at you."

Rachel clenched her fists hard before letting them go. She then threw herself into Quinn's arms and hugged her.

"I am mad but I won't let it get to me. I need to think of our baby," Rachel said softly as she placed her ear on Quinn's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Santana will fix it. She believes me and apologised for believing him. She will fix it, I promise," Quinn said smiling as she loved when Rachel held her to listen to her heartbeat.

The two girls sat and watched the sunset for the next few hours.

"Rach," Quinn spoke softly. "It's getting late and we really need to get food for your grumbling tummy," she whispered.

"Okay Quinn," Rachel mumbled as Quinn helped her up. Together they packed up and walked to the car, hand in hand.

* * *

The day of the first scan arrived a few days later and to say both girls were nervous was an understatement. They were getting to see their baby for the first time and given that it was Quinn that had impregnated Rachel, they weren't sure the effects it could have on the baby.

Rachel had been staying with Shelby since they announced the pregnancy. She accepted the pregnancy quickly while Rachel's dad's still hadn't come around. Judy was still trying to get over the shock but had ultimately accepted it.

So ten minutes before Rachel's appointment, Rachel and Quinn arrived with Judy and Shelby, Beth in tow. Rachel and Quinn sat in silence as they filled out Rachel's forms. Judy and Shelby were talking quietly as Beth played with a little boy with some of the toys in the waiting room.

"I'm scared," Rachel whispered.

"Why Sweetheart?" Quinn said rubbing her back.

"Well what is something is wrong with the baby? Or if they tell me it was a mistake and I'm not having your baby?" Rachel said, tears in her eyes. Quinn pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart I love you and I love our baby so much. There is no mistake and if there is something wrong with our baby, I won't love him or her any less and I will most definitely not leave. I'm here forever, whether you want me or not," Quinn said softly, rubbing her back softly.

"Promise?" Rachel whimpered.

"I promise," Quinn replied, seeing their moms look sadly at each other.

"Rachel Berry?" a nurse said, clipboard in hand.

Rachel, Quinn, Judy and Shelby stood up. Shelby called Beth over and Beth said bye to the little boy and ran over.

"Wait, my dad's aren't here," Rachel started to say.

"We are here," Leroy said as they walked through the doors. "Sorry, we couldn't find a park."

The two men hugged Rachel and then they all followed the nurse into a consulting room. Rachel went behind a screen and changed into the gown, before getting onto the examination table, with Quinn at her side. Judy and Shelby took the chairs while Beth played with more toys by them. The men stood by the door out of the way, not wanting to see any part of their baby that they shouldn't see.

"Mommy, what we do 'ere?" Beth asked. Shelby looked down at her youngest daughter and smiled.

"Well Rachel is having a baby and we are visiting the doctor so we can see the baby that is in her tummy," Shelby said.

"Yay! Me no baby now," she smiled. " So sissy have baby?" Beth said to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Ah ha and it's Mama's baby too. So you get to be a big sister," she said as the nurse began to drawing blood.

"Me get to be a big sissy?" she asked.

"Yep," Quinn said smiling. Quinn was glad the little girl didn't understand the complexity of the situation. Thankfully the nurse was Quinn's nurse when she was having Beth, so she knew the situation.

* * *

Half hour later the doctor came into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Stephanie Hunter," she said introducing herself. She sat down on the stool by Rachel. "I am guessing everyone here is a parent?" she asked. They all nodded. "Normally we don't allow more than three people in the room, but given the case, we will make an exception," she smiled. She looked down at her notes and looked up.

"Well Rachel, your blood tests came back normal. You need a little more iron and pregnancy vitamins but all is good. Your hormone levels are high and I will say that is a good thing but due to this pregnancy being far from normal, we will need to keep a far closer watch on you," she said as she started getting the vaginal ultrasound ready. "Now I need to do a scan but it will be vaginal, so if you don't wish to stay in the room, leave now. If you want to stay that's fine but ask Rachel first. As for Beth, I think she shouldn't be in the room for this as this procedure can cause discomfort and I don't want her subjected to it," Dr. Stephanie said. "I can get a nurse to watch her if you want?"

"Shelby, why don't we watch her in the hall?" Leroy said. "As much as I wish to be here to see my grandbaby, I don't particularly wish to see my daughter have a vaginal ultrasound," he said. Shelby nodded and turned to Beth.

"Beth I need you to go into the hall with Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram for Mommy," she asked softly. Beth stood up and went over to Leroy and took his hand. The men and the child stepped out into the hall. Rachel agreed to the women staying and the procedure began.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the men and Beth came back into the room. Photos of 'Bean' were given to the men, who instantly began talking about going out to buy clothes and toys to spoil their grandbaby.

"So everything looks good Rachel. You mentioned the day of conception was April fourth yes?" the girls nodded. "Well you are eight weeks along and you are due January 9th. Of course women deliver before and after their due dates, so only take this as a guide. I do need to see you every fortnight for a check up without fail. I've never monitored a pregnancy like this before so as it's one of a kind, I need to closely monitor you," she said as she handed her an appointment card for two weeks later.

"Also, I will do my best to keep this from leaking. Only Quinn's two nurses and midwife were aware and they will be yours as well. Quinn's name will be kept of the father section to avoid leaks and secrecy is a top priority for the staff that knows. But on the safe side, when you deliver I will run a paternity test just to double check, but I will run it myself so it doesn't get leaked okay?" the girls nodded. The doctor than turned to Beth.

"Hey Beth," she said pulling a jar of lollypops of the desk and holding it out to her. "You were really good today. Would you like a lollypop?" she asked.

"Pwease," she smiled as she reached in and took a pink one.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
